


Как птицы

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Threesome, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Федерико доверяет ему. И смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, бесконечно смотрит, всегда прямо в глаза, всегда слишком открыто, даже если до этого казался захлопнувшейся накрепко винтажной шкатулкой.Марио ничерта не понимает в хитроумных замках.





	Как птицы

**Author's Note:**

> ООС всех. Очень сомнительная мораль. Пиздострадания. Криш/Марио очень закадровое. Мимопроходящий Дибала ни с кем не спит и агрессивно пьет воду.

Все начинается всегда одинаково. Три человека в маленькой комнате. Испуганное биение чужого сердца. Гладкие пряди волос, мягкие, как перья, Марио пропускает их между пальцев, оглаживает коротко стриженный загривок. 

Ему не нравится все, что происходит. Никому из них не нравится, возможно?

Но Феде уже стаскивает с себя футболку, и это как знакомая до боли музыка, не подыграть которой невозможно.   
Федерико похож на ручную птицу. Хрупкие кости, заполошно бьющееся сердце, обжигающее тепло. И явно недостаточно мозгов, чтоб ускользнуть раньше, чем его попытаются сожрать.   
Впрочем, нет. Вполне достаточно. Просто есть что-то, что удерживает слишком крепко. 

Криштиану не двигается, задумчиво глядя на них двоих. 

Марио успокаивающе гладит Феде по плечу и тут же отталкивает от себя, чтобы самому снять футболку. Ему неуютно. Не настолько, как самому Федерико, который смотрит отчаянным просительным взглядом, но все-таки неуютно.   
Даже удивительно, до чего успокаивает чужой дискомфорт. Марио расслабляется, когда Феде испуганно сжимается от прикосновений. Короткие влажные волоски под каскадом длинных прядей. Сам Феде успокаивается, глядя, как неохотно Марио раздевается. 

(Криш даже близко не спокоен, но это ведь только его проблемы, правда?)

Марио кажется, что он никогда, совсем никогда не умел обращаться с чем-то таким живым и хрупким. Что они двое однажды, может быть именно в этот раз, сломают солнечного итальянского мальчика Федерико, это лишь вопрос времени. Но Феде продолжает приходить, и снова просительно улыбается, ни на секунду не позволяя понять, что творится у него в голове. 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Марио на итальянском. Это тоже неуютно, дежурный набор фраз, выговариваемых внятно, но все равно мелодически неправильно. Но Феде расслабляется от звука знакомых слов, снова подходит ближе.

Взгляд Криша скользит по его спине, по линиям татуировки от загривка и вниз.   
Марио кончиками пальцев обрисовывает невидимые крылья под лопатками Феде. Криш непонимающе хмурится.   
— Птичка, — беззвучно произносит Марио.   
— А мы тогда...   
— Заткнись. 

Криштиану улыбается криво и холодно, но замолкает. 

Феде послушно пережидает их перепалку, позволяя себя обнимать. Кажется, ему все-таки не все равно, что происходит, но он заранее согласен на всё, будь то даже бессмысленные разговоры.

— Ты как птица. Как к тебе нужно прикасаться? — на родном языке всё звучит правильнее. Мысль, наконец получившая форму. Феде улыбается ему и качает головой, показывая, что не понимает ни слова. А потом тянется за поцелуем. Всё как всегда. 

Им приходится сесть, и так определенно становится лучше, потому что Марио больше не видит Криша, только Феде, только его ключицы, горло, изгиб плеча. 

— Не оборачивайся, — просит Марио, пальцами едва коснувшись гладкой щеки. Феде застывает в начале движения, и послушно кивает, так и не обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Криша. 

Давай сделаем вид, что его не существует. 

Ерунда. Спектакль предназначен для одного зрителя и без него не состоится. Криштиану смотрит на них.

Кажется, они делали это уже очень много раз, потому что Феде не ерзает у него на коленях, сразу придвигаясь удобно и правильно.   
Они целуются. Это почему-то обязательная часть программы. Не то чтобы Марио был хорош именно в этом, но почему-то Феде хочет целоваться с ним, и в этом больше искренности, чем во всем происходящем в этой комнате. 

Может быть, это благодарность — но нет, такое слово будет слишком унизительным. 

«Доверие». Наверное, доверие. Федерико доверяет ему. И смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, бесконечно смотрит, всегда прямо в глаза, всегда слишком открыто, даже если до этого казался захлопнувшейся накрепко винтажной шкатулкой. 

Марио ничерта не понимает в хитроумных замках. 

Движение размеренное и мучительное. Вверх, еле слышный вздох, вниз, поясница плавно изгибается. Снова как будто бы музыка. В проклятой Италии вообще слишком много музыки, или ее слишком много в одном итальянском мальчишке. Вверх — и Марио запрокидывает голову, чтобы не отпускать этот взгляд в глаза в глаза. Вниз — и горячее дыхание касается скулы, уже не поцелуй, потому что Феде мучительно хватает губами воздух и не успевает дышать. 

Но Марио так и не удается забыть, что их трое.   
Он останавливает Феде одним длинным движением — ладони проходятся по ребрам (снова чернильные буквы, молитвенно призывающие — к чему?) и замирают на талии.   
Так должно быть видно абсолютно всё. 

— Сука, — свистящим шепотом произносит Криш.

Феде вздрагивает, но и на этот раз не оборачивается. Уже не потому, что ему запретили, а потому что боится увидеть. Каменно застывают плечи, а за ними и все тело, удерживаемое в неподвижности. 

— Он сказал это мне, — качает головой Марио.   
Здесь, пожалуй, ни капли лжи. 

Узкий диван не предназначен для чего-то такого, нелепо наполненного благоговением, но Марио осторожно сталкивает Феде с себя, укладывает, подхватив под поясницу, и устраивается между его коленей. 

Криш всегда не выдерживает где-то под конец. Подходит, усаживается прямо на полу, низко склоняясь к лицу Феде. Тоже выжидает свой недо-поцелуй со сбитым дыханием. А потом и настоящий поцелуй. 

Марио не смотрит на то, как это произойдет. Он переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Федерико, запястье к запястью, еще ближе, вглядываясь в то, как соприкасаются, почти сливаются чернильные линии на предплечьях. Почти неразличимо. 

Это должно быть что-то совсем дикое, языческое, выжженые на коже стигматы. Где-то есть бог, который умеет выпускать на свободу птиц? Марио не знает такого, но собирается его придумать. 

Феде целует Криштиану, и этим заканчивается всё. И так, наверное, правильнее: не переступать черту, за которой... 

*** 

Пауло тычет его кулаком в плечо, требуя воды, вскользь, неловко и смешно, потому что смотрит совсем в другую сторону. На Криштиану, ведущего мяч.   
— Я знаю один секрет, — начинает он, и прерывается, то ли потому что действительно хочет пить, то ли просто для того, чтобы потрепать Марио нервы. — Что я получу, если никому не расскажу? 

Он ничего не расскажет и так — Марио более чем уверен. Но эта игра развлекает в какой-то мере и его тоже.  
— А чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он.   
Пауло молчит. 

Молчит долго и многозначительно, как будто ответ совершенно очевиден. А потом удрученно вздыхает и бросает выразительный взгляд на Криша. Тот бьет по воротам, без труда обойдя растерявшегося Феде.   
— Мне тоже... — начинает Пауло. Но падает на траву, сбитый с ног жесткой подсечкой. 

— Не будь такой шлюхой, — опустившись на одно колено и сложившись почти вдвое, зло произносит Марио. У Пауло моментально вспыхивают щеки, он пытается вскочить, но получает еще один тычок, в грудь. — Вчера ты рассказывал мне о своей девушке, — медленно выговаривает Марио. — Уже передумал?

Пауло обиженно сопит, кажется, даже смаргивая слезы, но потом покорно раскидывается на траве и выдыхает. 

— Не передумал. Но это же Криш... Блядь, как будто ты сам не знаешь, почему я объясняю...  
— Забудь об этом, — советует Марио. 

Ссора исчерпала себя и он тоже ложится на газон. Небо на ними неприязненно-серое.   
— Ненавижу тебя, — произносит Пауло. Пинает его в голень носком бутсы, все-таки старается не задеть шипами. Беспокойно возится, тянется за упавшей бутылкой воды и снова пьет. Он тоже похож на какую-то смешную маленькую птицу, но это совсем другое ощущение, почти незнакомое... 

Феде улыбается им с другого края поля. 

— Сам себя ненавижу, — бездумно признается Марио в ответ на эту улыбку. Пауло отфыркивается коротким скептическим «Ха!». 

Феде этих слов, конечно же, не слышит.


End file.
